


A thousand flowers, countless stars, and one pool of blood

by flowerdeluce



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Art, Astrology, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Constellations, Digital Art, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: Collection of fanart for Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell, created as part of the JSAMN Fanart Exchange.
Relationships: Emma Pole & Arabella Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. John Segundus - A thousand flowers

**Author's Note:**

> These were created as part of the JSAMN Fanart Exchange that took place on Tumblr from 2016-2018. These were originally posted over there, but I'm moving them to my AO3. If you're one of my recips and would like me to gift this work to you, do let me know! If any of the image links are dead, please let me know and I'll re-host them!
> 
> This one was for [ghostbees](https://ghostbees.tumblr.com/), my recip in 2017. Their prompt was: _Segundus against a millefleur background_. Millefleur translates from French as ‘thousand flowers’. Inspired by some millefleur pieces, I’ve hidden a few things within the flowers.


	2. Emma & Arabella - Countless stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My recip in 2016, [asparklethatisblue](https://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/), asked for “Emma/Arabella + stars or flowers."


	3. Drawlight - One pool of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [attoliaattolis](https://attoliaattolis.tumblr.com/), my recip in 2018. The prompt I chose was: “Drawlight after he’s been shot, turning into the wilds.” I was inspired by the below quote from the book, but went with the adaptation's actor for the art.
> 
> _Strands of ivy were winding themselves about his neck and chest. A holly shoot had pierced his hand; a young birch shot up through his foot; a hawthorn had sprung up through his belly. He looked as if he had been crucified upon the wood itself._


End file.
